Halloween Love Story
by raishin
Summary: Kogome's going trick or treating with her friends. Inuyasha made a mistake.
1. Default Chapter

**Halloween love story**

**Disclaimer:** i don't own Inuyasha, nor Kogome, nor any other characters present in the story, but i would be glad to own them! (if only i have the money...) whahaha

NOTES:

Kogome's friends here are made up friends and own characters^^

--------------------------------------

*kogome's POV*

--------------------------------------

I was preparing for the upcoming Halloween, me and my friends have decided to go trick or treating just for fun, and of course, the free candies. I'm preparing my costume as I am going as a witch for that day. Nothing can go wrong.

As the day itself came, I slip into my witch costume which is a long black ragged like dress matched with a pointer hat. I also had my props ready. A broom lying on my bed and a small cauldron to put in some collected candies. At exactly 6:00pm, I bid my mom goodbye and hurried along to meet with my fellow classmates. My brother is going to, though not with us, thank God, but with his own little group.

I met with them at the bus stop at the bottom of the hill. We all are prepared to go now. One is dressed as a zombie, while the other is dressed as a vampire. My bestfriend, Shelly was dressed as a dead bride. I love her costume! "so shall we go?" she asked. "yeah!" and we all began our trip.

The first house was the residence of Mr. Tokawa, a chief officer of the town. His house is not that decorated since we heard that he's not that of a Halloween enthusiast. "trick or treat!" we said in chorus making him automatically grab his bowl of goods and pouring candies in our baskets.

Then, we went to Mrs. Shiko's house. She's a widow, husband has been dead for three years now, and both two children run away from home, so yeah, she's a lonely lady. We greeted her with our chorused line "trick or treat" with smiling faces and she happily gave away some of her chocolates. "this is so fun!" Misha said as Mrs. Shiko's placing some chocolates in her basket.

We've gone now to our tenth house which is actually Mrs. Imaho's house. People love her especially the kids since she's such a good lady and a good cook. Whenever we visit her, she always prepares something good to it. My special favorite is her oatmeal cookies with chocolate bits in it, ooh, Yum! "trick or treat!" "oh, it's you girls, how nice to see you. So, having fun tonight?" she said as she give us some sweets and a cookie each. " much more fun Mrs. Imaho! Thank you!" Misha said politely and we bid her farewell.

As the night gets darker and darker, we reach a big house. The house is standing in a dark corner, seemed to be isolated. But there is a yellow mustang parked at the garage so there must be someone home. "should we try it?" I asked. Looking at each other for a moment, we all decided to take a chance. We slowly walked up the street, nearing to the house every step that we make. Atlast, we reached the front yard. I reached for the door cautiously and rang the doorbell. The light just went on but no one answered. I tried to ring it once more hoping for a better luck, but still no one dared to answer. We looked at each other preparing to leave when we heard the door lock twitch. " maybe, somebody is in there after all!" I said returning to my previous position. I carefully and gently pushed the door open, peeking slowly inside. Once the door is finally open, we all stood there examining the inside from the outside. No one's in there, and nothing's in there. I took a step forward followed by my friends. 

Then, we heard the wind, or is it really just a wind. Well, that's my excuse just not to scare myself. We stood there close to each other, scared. Then, I turned around to face a huge mirror. I saw my own reflection for a while then, I screamed. I freaked our, I was about to cry. My friends turned around also, and saw the figure I saw. We all had chills and went running away from the place.

Know what I saw? I saw someone, white long hair, beautiful face, but full of blood. Yes, full of blood. His face is covered in blood especially the area of the mouth. His eyes were red as blood that anyone could be scared easily. He had strings which went around his neck. It was so scary. 

That night, the figure kept on appearing in my head. I don't want to remember it but I can't seem to control my brain. After the repeated appearance in my head, I realized something. The figure looks familiar. It was… it was… Inuyasha!

I hate him! Why did he scared me like that! I hate him! I hate you Inuyasha! I hate you!!

-----------------------------------------------------

the next chapter is an Inuyasha point of view and at the end, it returns back to Kogome.

so, what do you think huh? I was excited for Halloween that it made me write a Halloween fic, hope you loved it.

please review^^ don't be harsh on me

there's the button, just a single click and you can be heard!!!

-Peace out y'all flips!-


	2. halloween love story 2

**Halloween love story**

**Disclaimer:** i don't own Inuyasha, nor Kogome, nor any other characters present in the story, but i would be glad to own them! (if only i have the money...) whahaha

Notes: I'm hungry! engeng Taho! 

-------------------------------

Inuyasha's POV

------------------------------

It was a rare night in Kogome's world. I heard someone saying it's Halloween, but what the heck is Halloween? All I know is, there's so many demon creatures around this day. Weird, demons are knocking on someone's door. Hmm… maybe he's planning to take over the place, like the other demons would do. I slowly neared the little demon to watch what he'll do. He rang the doorbell, and a lady went out. "trick or treat!" was what I heard from the little devil, and as a reward, he got food? What the!!! It isn't right. After getting the food, the devil seemed to be satisfied and happy and went away going to another house. Humans are really weird that demons are getting influenced by them!

I sighed at this and went to a tall tree for a sit. Then I heard some loud mouth noisy girls chuckling as they walk. I peeked in from my current site and saw a group of demon girls. What surprise me is I recognize one of them being the bratty Kogome. She's wearing a demon clothes! And look! She even has candies, like the one the little devil got. Hmm?, what's up with this humans anyway? They're all so weird!

I carefully examine their actions, from knocking on the door to receiving candies, which I think is maybe a tradition to them? Hmm… so, a tradition eh? Aha! Let me play a little itsy bitsy trick for you milady!

I found a perfect site to play a trick to her. It's on that isolated house at the corner! I peeked inside to see if there's someone in there. In my luck, no one's there. I quickly began to put on some effects so that my trickery will work very well. I gathered some stuff as quickly as I can, putting some red stuff all over myself. I learned this from a family a while ago; their kid is covering himself with red liquid! 

Then, I heard the doorbell. I figured out that it was Kogome and the rest so I turned on the lights to tempt her. She rang the doorbell again. Maybe she's not buying this one, so I rose up from my current position and unlocked the door without opening it. And atlast, I am successful. Her gang went inside. I was forcing myself not to laugh and save it for later even though the moment is so funny. If you have just seen their expressions! Clinging to each other, shaking and having these goose bumps! Then Kogome, turned around to face the mirror which hid me at the back. She stared at it for quite some time and all I know is she screamed as I appeared before her dressed like this. They all went away leaving me laughing to death! 

But I can't understand, I was laughing but yet, I was not happy. Why? Hmm… then, I went to Kogome's house peeking out in her window just to check on her. She was there, curled up on her bed…but there's more. Is she crying? But why? What made her cry. Then, I realized something. I made her cry, it's me who made her cry. That's why I was not happy. Is it possible that my human feature's reacting to this? Why am I feeling sorry for her? I heard her say "I Hate him!" and "I hate you Inuyasha." Yes, it's my fault and I couldn't blame her for feeling that way. Oh Kogome…

I knocked on her window, she turned to me and seeing that it was me, she turned again ignoring her. I kept on knocking, almost banging the window open, but still, she doesn't comply. I bowed down my head and started saying words which I really couldn't understand why I said this.

I said "Kogome, I know you're angry, and you hate me and I'm fine with that. I don't blame you for acting that way, and I'm not expecting you to answer but just hear me okay."

I breather heavily and went on. "I know what I did is wrong and that it was stupid. It wasn't right to play tricks on you. Believe me, I didn't mean to do this to you. I thought I was just having fun and that you won't mind, but I guess i'm wrong. Pretty dumb to think that way. I know you may not find a way of forgiving me, I've hurt you so many times and for that I'm so sorry."

I said sorry, I was surprised myself. We, demons, shouldn't ask for forgiveness and say sorry, but in this case, I don't know, I said it. I continue on "so please Kogome, I'm not saying that you should forgive me, my point is, I'm admitting that I'm wrong and that I'm sorry, I wouldn't hurt you again and I wouldn't let you be hurt again, because… I Lo…" I couldn't continue. This is too much for me, and was I suppose to say I love her? Do I? 

---------------------------------

*Kogome's POV*

--------------------------------

He knocked on my window and I ignored him, but he was persistent. I was about to call my mom to make him go away when he stopped. I didn't look at him since I'm so angry. There was silence until it was broken when he started speaking. 

I stopped crying and listened to him. His voice were nervous and gentle. It wasn't like him. Usually, his voice is demanding and loud, but now, it's so gentle, close to a whisper but can still be understood. He was saying Sorry. I then looked up to him seeing his head bowed down. I slowly walked up to my window to him, to listen more clearly. His message, it was so nice, and touching. This was the nicest words that he had said maybe through out his whole life. I wonder if Kikyo knew about Inuyasha's soft side. Tears began to crowd my eye again as I open my window and as he finishes his sentence, which he didn't. He cut it short, I wonder what he was suppose to say. All I know is, he seemed to be sincere. 

He looked up to me face to face as he heard the windows open. I touched his face and smiled to him. How can I stay mad at this man? No one's ever said and promised me that they won't let anything hurt me. All I can say is "I forgive you" bringing my arms around him getting him to a hug. 

He then smiled at me in return and said "you're squishing me!". I couldn't help it but to chuckle, gently releasing him. " it's cold out there, come in!" I said, inviting him on. He gladly accepted it and went in. For a while we just stayed quiet, looking around until I spoke up. "so, umm… about what you said… do you really mean it?... I mean, are you serious?" " what? You fell for that Kogome?" he said bluntly and I went angry and annoyed at that. I was about to throw my bag at him when he said shortly, "of course Kogome, I promise, and I won't let you down this time" and he smiled. 

-FIN-

----------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha is freakishly Shweet!! The black haired Inuyasha's appearing in my head, it won't stop!! waah!!! I'll be writing some Sango and Miroku fics in the near furture!!!

waii! it's suppose to be a one shot fic but it's too long so i decided to cut it into two parts^^ hope you appreciate my hard work *wipes sweat* i'm still hungry though, i just get to drink water, i was so pre-occupied by the fic that i didn't want to get up and stop^^ please let me hear your thoughts...i want to enter your brain and mess it up! jowks! review my fic pretty please! give comments and suggestions^^ do not let others speak for you^^

Review review review!!!


End file.
